gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City (HD Universe)
from a park in Broker.]] Overview Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV, as seen in the first trailer and the GameInformer magazine preview, has been remodelled to look much more like New York City compared to its Grand Theft Auto III renditions. Landmarks such as the Statue of Happiness (Statue of Liberty), Chrysler Building, Empire State Building, Flatiron Building, and the Getalife (Metlife) Building are present, as well as Star Junction - a Times Square lookalike that features advertisements for the Liberty Tree. A rollercoaster called the "Screamer" appears to be based off the The Cyclone of Coney Island. This rendition of Liberty City has versions of four of the five boroughs of New York City, plus New Jersey. Brooklyn has become Broker, Manhattan is Algonquin, Queens is Dukes, Bronx is Bohan and New Jersey is Alderney. The only borough not to be recreated in the game is Staten Island. The area of the city is compressed in size (as seen with the Empire State Building's proximity to the Broker Bridge in the final shot), and the various landmarks are placed much closer to each other than in real life. The entire map is smaller than that of San Andreas, but is immensely more detailed and has no "wasted" open space such as countryside or desert. When asked why Rockstar Games decided to use Liberty City, Dan Houser, Vice President of the company said: "York City is an environment we felt had never been done to the level we were envisioning it in a video game. From looking at all of the locations, this was the one that really stood out to us, and really had that impact. It has all of these iconic things that you couldn't put into a game before." "The texturing of the Algonquin streets, which are filled with crater-like potholes and occasional glimpses of the brick used in a world gone by, are greatly varied in design and something you can't tear your eye from. The visual makeup of the city was something we could capture real well and really understand the minute aspects of its personality. Trying to put that into a videogame is something that we think is unique to the video game medium. It was a way that we could capture some aspects of the experience of living there that you couldn't put into a film, you couldn't put into a TV show, and you couldn't put into a book." "A big part of New York life is walking around the streets and meeting lunatics. That's something that we definitely tried to put into the game. We are trying to give it that life and difference between the neighbourhoods and the difference between the kinds of people. We are tying to capture that Capital of the World aspect of New York." "It's not the full city, it's an approximation thereof. We make a city that feels like the real thing, but is perfectly tuned for gameplay in the broadest sense. The world is not designed to be a video game. We are trying to make a video game that feels like the world, but still plays like a video game. The design of the city and the missions that unfold within it are designed hand-in-hand and complement each other perfectly. Everything in this world is here for a reason, where it is directly tied to gameplay or simply there to create atmosphere." Boroughs This rendition of Liberty City has versions of four of the five boroughs of New York City, plus New Jersey. Staten Island is not planned to be part of the GTA IV map, but speculatively it may be available as a downloadable expansion. Streets Every Street in the new Liberty City has been labeled with a name. Some notable streets include Stillwater Avenue, Stillwater being the city name of another free-roam game in the same vein as GTA - Saint's Row Transport .]] The main form of transport throughout Liberty City is by road, with bridges and tunnels linking all of the 5 boroughs together. Some currently known ones are the Broker and Algonquin Bridges linking Broker with Algonquin and the Booth Tunnel connecting Algonquin with Aldernay. There is also an extensive subway system, although little is currently known about it. Helicopters can be flown and Liberty City has an international airport called Francis International. Boats are also a method of travelling between the islands although it is not yet known whether there will be a public ferry system as in Liberty City Stories. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Grand Theft Auto IV External Links * Official Website * GTA-IV.net (Part of The GTA Place) * GTA4.net (Part of GTANet) * PlanetGTA Information *Characters in GTA IV *Vehicles in GTA IV *Weapons in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Liberty City in GTA IV *Cheats in GTA IV *GTA4 Wishlist Category:GamesCategory:Grand Theft Auto IV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV